As early as the first ADSL1 standard, recovery of transmission errors in xDSL relied upon using error correction codes such as, for example, Reed Solomon (RS), together with interleaving. In addition to providing impulse noise correction, the use of RS code provided extra coding gain, therefore improving the achievable data rate of the DSL system.
The evolution to ADSL2+ and VDSL2 standards did not question this strategy to fight impulse noise. However, the high data rate achieved together with extended impulse noise requirements forces the use of very small RS code words having many RS parity bytes. Accordingly, the RS net coding gain becomes highly negative, causing degradation in achievable bit rate.
Current DSL systems provide Impulse Noise Protection (INP) by means of Reed Solomon FEC associated with interleaving techniques. When a high INP is requested together with a small delay constraint (or limited available interleaving memory) this technique has some drawbacks such as the RS code words introducing a lot of overhead and consequently, the high INP protection is provided at a cost reduced it rate (RS coding gain becomes negative), and if the system cannot correct the error, a lot of user data is impacted. Further, at low noise margins, the RS decoder capability is already stressed to correct residual stationary errors, thereby preventing the RS decoder from being fully available to correct impulse noise. It can be shown that with typical xDSL and RS decoder and interleaver settings, the impulse noise correction capability is practically nonexistent below approximately a 2 dB noise margin.